De Volta ao Coliseu
by Rieko-Darcy
Summary: Depois de todas as guerras santas. Ikki, Shun, Saori, Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga voltam ao Coliseu, onde tudo começou. Depois do incendio não sobrou quase nada, mas eles ficam ali relembrando o passado, vivendo o presente e planejando o futuro.


**Os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem.**

**Espero que gostem da Fic.**

**...................................................................**

- É, aqui estamos. – Shiryu entrou.

- Realmente o incêndio acabou com tudo. – Disse Saori mexendo nos escombros.

- Não, não acabou com tudo!

- O que quer dizer, Seiya? – Indagou Hyoga.

- Lembra quando disse que as coisas materiais não importavam, Saori?

- Claro!

- Então, o incêndio acabou com tudo aquilo que é material, mas as lembranças ficaram. Assim como lembro que você era a garota mais chata do mundo.

- Não vasculhe o meu passado assim sem ver o seu primeiro. – Ela levantou e apontou. – Você era o garoto mais malcriado do Japão.

- Ela tem razão, Seiya. – Todos começaram a rir. – Mas o Hyoga também não era nenhum flor que se cheira. – Disse Shiryu. – Lembra quando você colocou uma barata na comida da Saori?

- Então foi você!

- Hei, eu disse que isso era um segredo. Já que é assim, então vamos aos segredos. – Sorriu maliciosamente. – Bom Saori, foi o Shiryu quem espiou você tomar banho naquele dia em que seu avô saiu cedo. – Ele olhou para Seiya, que estava com o dedo nos lábios pedido silencio. – E para piorar, Seiya estava com ele.

- Com certeza tenho que abrir os olhos com vocês.

- Claro que não faríamos isso agora, não é Seiya? – Ele olhou para Ikki, que esboçou um leve sorriso. – Até por que Saori é...

- Atena. – Saori completou interrompendo.

- Eu faria!

- O que? – Shun gritou. – Está louco, Seiya?

- Não acredito que ouvi isso de você. – Estava levemente ruborizada.

- Calma gente, estou só brincando.

- Isso não é brincadeira que se faça, imbecil. – Elevou um pouco a voz, aos poucos ela ia ficando mais vermelha.

- Ora, ora, ora. A velha Saori está de volta. – Todos começam a rir, a deixando sem graça.

- Já que é para relembrar dos velhos tempos, então vejamos... – Saori olha para Ikki e sorri. – Lembra do dia em que você levou Shun ao jardim quando as flores começaram a nascer?

- Lembro!

- Eu também lembro, até que começamos a nos coçar. – Disse Shun.

- Isso foi um pó que três menininhos colocaram nas flores. Eu vi. – Olhou para os três com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Então foram vocês! – Levantou.

- Calma Ikki. – Hyoga se esconde atrás de Shiryu.

- Pega eles, Ikki. Eu fiquei com calombos vermelhos durante uma semana.

- Shun, você não gosta de brigar, lembra? – Indagou Shiryu e todos riram mais uma vez.

- Ah, e você Saori? – Seiya lhe enviou um olhar de deboche. – Toda tarde fazia o coitado do Jabu de cavalinho. Ainda por cima batia nele com um chicote e gritava "upa upa"

- Nem vem, eu sempre fui uma criança educada. Mesmo assim, hoje sinto pena de Jabu.

- Concordo plenamente com você ser uma criança educada. – Disse Ikki. – Só na frente de Mitsumasa Kido.

- Não é verdade! – Elevou a voz.

- É sim! – Disse todos ao mesmo tempo e então começaram a rir.

- Mas falando a verdade! – Ficou séria. – Quem vocês preferem? Saori ou Atena?

- Você está falando da velha Saori? Escolho Atena, sem dúvidas. – Disse Shiryu.

- Concordo com o Shiryu. – Hyoga sorriu.

- Eu também! – Parecem que todos estavam no mesmo barco, até Ikki concordou com o dragão.

- Prefiro a Saori, não que não prefira Atena, mas a Saori além de abusada pode ter qualidades. Vocês nunca tentaram se aproximar dela para saber. – Saori sorriu docemente para Shun, alguém entendia a "Saori" que existia dentro dela.

- Discordo de tudo!

- O que? Que foi agora, Seiya? – Indagou Saori.

- Não prefiro nem Saori, nem Atena.

- Nossa, nem precisa dizer nada. Pensei, sei lá... Que nesses tempos todo você gostasse de mim, que a raiva por Seika ter sumido havia passado.

- Eu prefiro você. Independentemente de quem for. Saori, ou Atena. Portanto que esteja sendo você mesma. Você mudou e todos nós sabemos disso, para melhor, claro. Mesmo sendo Atena, Saori continua sendo uma parte de você e isso ninguém poderá mudar. – Mudou a expressão séria por um sorriso doce.

- Oh Seiya, que bonito. – Ela aproximou e deu-lhe um abraço caloroso. Seiya, que estava ruborizado corresponde e a abraça forte.

- É impressão minha ou está rolando um clima entre a Saori e o Seiya? – Indagou Hyoga para os três rapazes, até que os dois notam e se separam.

- Claro que não está rolando, ela é Atena. – Gritou ruborizado.

- Ele não está falando da Atena e sim da Saori. Não foi você mesmo que disse que a Saori é uma parte da Atena? – Disse Ikki.

- Parem com isso! – Gritou completamente ruborizada.

- Essa com certeza é a Saori, então não faltarei ao respeito com Atena. – Shiryu se levantou. – Vamos deixá-los a sós.

- Para que? – Indagou os dois ao mesmo tempo e então todos saíram.

- Vou lá buscar eles! – Ia andando, mas Seiya a segurou suavemente pela mão.

- Espera!

Continua...


End file.
